Doctor Who - 20th's Journey
by ganeondorf
Summary: The Story is about the 20th Doctor and her adventures through her life and what she must accomplish to make her goals become a reality.


Battle scars on the ground, lead up to the frightened woman, she trembled under her breath. "Doctor!" She screamed groveling away from the machine headed towards her. It was the size of a human but made of metal, everything it was, everything it represented was only metal. "You will be upgraded." It said as it stalked towards her. She could feel her heart in her throat as she laid there on the floor crying, she was going to die. She knew this was the end for her. "Doctor..." more of a whisper now. She had given up on being saved and on the one who would rectify her from danger and this place, the place designated as Euralia.

Little did she know someone was on his way, trying his hardest to get to her and to save her. "You fail to comply therefore you must be deleted!" It bellowed from its artificial voice box. But the woman saw something, a flash of a white light. And then she heard something, the old familiar screech of a screw driver. "Duck Ella!" She heard as a big metal pole came crashing down knocking the Cyberman down to the floor.

"Do I have to do everything?" the doctor said coming out of the shadows, he was kidding of course and she knew, it was that slight smugness but playfulness the doctor had to him. "Well if you had been here sooner maybe we wouldn't be in this predicament." He laughed and retorted with a slick "Well the tardis was calling and you know, she gets lonely when I'm not there." "If you love your tardis so much you should marry 'it'." "Her," he corrected, "And I'm already married, well it's kind of complicated considering she's inside of a library database six hundred years in the past. We still have our fun times, found a way to upload my consciousness to it, but let's focus on the now and get you out of here." But it's never that easy, the cyber man lifted his arm while on the floor.

The doctor saw this from the corner of his eye, but the blaster wasn't facing him and no was aimed at his young associate Ella. "Watch out!" he screamed as he ran in front of the blast making it just in time to save her but with too little time to save himself.

He landed on the floor with a thud a few inches away from the girl he had just saved. "Oh no! Doctor are you ok? Speak to me!" But he just stayed there with a scrunched face, splashed with soot and dirt, from the pain. Finally he spoke, a very faint voice, he struggled saying "A 500 watt charged power beam, very deadly." He slightly chuckled then continued "He must've really wanted to inflict some damage because it wasted all of his power..." He lifted his hand, it was starting to give a small but growing glow to it. "Well looks like number nineteen isn't my lucky number... maybe number twenty will be different..." Ella's eyes grew bigger as the doctor grew brighter. "What do you mean nineteen and twenty?" She questioned. "What do those mean?"

He looked into her eyes, she was distraught with fear and sadness. "Please don't die..." The doctor smiled, picked his hand up and caressed the side of her head, "Time lords don't die..." with that he started to get up, struggling picking himself up and slipping down again on one knee.

Then with an array of flashing light resembling fire, he outstretched his arms. "Aaaaah!" The doctor lunges back now in her new body. "Well this is new." Starts feeling her new body, her hair, her arms, her waist, "I think I've finally become a girl!" She's very surprised, bewildered in fact, in what's happening, it's a new experience. The doctor is completely new to everything that is happening and is loving every minute of it. "Long hair, squeaky voice..." She says as she lowers her hands down to her chest. "And I've got boobs! How peculiar." Ella is astonished at this and doesn't know what to stay, she cannot even remotely fathom what has just happened. The man she had grown fond of had now just become a woman. The doctor now back on her feet happily exclaims, "Now if I'm a girl, then that means I'll have to get a new wardrobe."


End file.
